


Living Anew

by Keepin_It_Caty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Character(s), Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Aliens, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepin_It_Caty/pseuds/Keepin_It_Caty
Summary: Having your whole life wrecked by an alien invasion is hard to deal with. You have to get used to everything, learn the ins and outs of the new things, and possibly relearn some of the old. Estelle, along with a large portion of the Earth's population is experiencing this very thing. They've been ripped from their homes and forced into an unknown land with unknown creatures. Does one of these creatures falling for her make things any better?
Relationships: Original Female Character/ Original Female character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, so please forgive any mistakes that may be made... I am learning. 
> 
> Tags are really hard to come up with first thing, so I'll add more as the story progresses. I know this chapter is short, but it is just setting the scene for the rest of the story.
> 
> I got bored during the pandemic and didn't know what else to do. I wanted to share my worlds and stories with other people.

You don’t expect a lot of things, for instance: to get laid off work or to be broken up with on Valentine’s day. The most unexpected of things you don’t expect is an alien invasion. Most people argue that they don’t exist, that we are the only life-bearing planet in the universe. While that was a terrifying possibility, it is only matched by having a sunny, summer day be blackened by the underbelly of their ships.

Most people can tell you exactly when they saw what was happening; you don’t forget when something thought to be only the delusions of a lune turned out to be real. News outlets went crazy with the story, governments working like crazy to quickly prepare as much as they could. Finally, there was a threat larger than whatever disagreement they had. The entire world was working like crazy, but everything felt still- almost as if everyone was waiting with bated breath for whatever move these creatures would make.

Everyone said goodbye to their family- if they brought so many ships, they weren’t friendly. You’d think people would riot or cause all sorts of upheaval and chaos; however, it was a solemn, almost melancholic atmosphere. The few people that actually left their homes seemed to shuffle down the streets. Most people, like myself, stayed wherever they had gathered with their loved ones. Whether they feared the entity snatching them up from the streets or just didn’t see the point in going anywhere else, I don’t know.

News outlets stopped reporting an hour in, and the people that weren’t religious before found someone to pray to. They hadn’t done anything for a quarter of a day. Some questioned if they had the wrong planet, and others wondered if the contraptions to end our lives were so heavy it took several hours to bring them down. Then came the worst sound to be heard: a horribly loud, metallic thud. It shook everything like a tremor from a small earthquake.

People looked out their windows at the horrible sight of tall figures walked out. They were covered head to toe in a large, pale yellow suit; there was a small silver window at the head; I assume to see out of. They followed a line that splintered to go to the doors of buildings; one stayed behind with some device in their hand.

Terror was the only thing I felt as I watched them burst through the doors and pull the people out of their homes. Even the shorter figures were at least a head or two taller than people they dragged away. I watched as the creatures’ march got nearer to my door. I hugged my parents and gave them one last goodbye. As we listened in horror to the crash of the door, uncertainty was the only thing we could know.


	2. Chapter One: New surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estelle is taken aboard the ship, we learn about our captors.

I had learned that they only wanted a few of us from each home. They hadn’t taken my parents, nor did I spot anyone that looked older than 40. Also, I didn’t see any children in the line of people. Everyone seemed relatively healthy, but some looked more roughed-up than others. They must have struggled against our apprehenders.

The walk to the smaller shuttle felt much longer than it was in actuality. The creatures never spoke. They never looked anywhere other than straight ahead. Unless they had to correct the path of a person in the line, they didn’t make motions other than militant walking. For all we knew, they were robots sent by the actual creatures in the much larger ship.  
The line slowed as we neared the ship. The entity that stayed behind seemed to report how many of us boarded. As I stood in front of it, a thin green laser came out. It ran from my head to my toes and up again. The entity nodded, and I was taken aboard.

Some people had been guided further into the ship. The majority of us were lined up in a small room at the entrance of the ship. The creatures that escorted us stood opposite us, unmoving and silent. Everyones' eyes were wide with terror, and some had started crying or pleading with our captors to let them go. A few from our group began to revolt and attempted to hit the creatures; they shouted profanities and promises of death. Upon seeing their retaliation, a creature took out a small buzzer like instrument; it pointed the object at the furious people and clicked. A tiny, pea-shaped thing flew from an end of it and stuck onto those fighting; faster than any tranquilizer or sedative, the people slowed and fell to the floor. Whimpers were heard in the crowd; no one dared to move. 

The creature outside the ship walked up the ramp and looked towards another creature standing near the ship's opening; it turned and pressed a few buttons on a small panel, and the ramp folded upwards and closed. It gestured to the people on the floor; one said something in a language I couldn’t begin to understand. It was filled with sounds I don’t think a regular person could make, and I feared the health of my throat even trying. 

A few creatures stepped up and began to carry the people unconscious on the floor. Then, we were escorted further into the ship. Several doors of the ship closed behind us with a whoosh and a click. I assumed it was to keep our air out, but I could breathe perfectly fine. It seemed to get more humid the more doors closed behind us. The ship had high ceilings and somewhat wide hallways. The walls were a warm sandy color, and the floors were an almost tile like sea green. It made me even more so that I was anywhere else but here, but they had, most likely, already been to anywhere humans were.

We passed a group of the creatures, but their suits were a pale green color; they entered a room. Before the door whooshed shut, I caught a glimpse inside. It appeared to house different chemicals or mixtures of a variety of colors and compositions. Another group passed. They were also wearing pale yellow suits. However, their suits had muted blue trims around the seams. Their boots were the same muted blue. They walked into a more open space with different machinery. There were some of the green suits in there as well; they were holding small brightly colored vials on trays for them.

The creatures carrying the unconscious members of our group walked inside the room, but we kept walking. We passed a few creatures with pristine white suits; they stood at the side and appeared to check us as we passed. Several creatures leading us nodded to them, some even saluted. Those must have been the suck-ups.

We finally appeared in a room much like the one our unconscious members had been taken into; this one, however, was a great deal larger than the previous one. More suited figures stood beside large, tube-like containers. Some tended to carts full of different vials of colored liquids, and others were at what seemed to be control panels. We quickly realized what was going on: they were going to put us in those things. We were going to be packed into tubes, like a supervillain’s experiment. People began pleading again, others began to struggle. The other creatures didn’t look up from their panel or stop tending to their carts. 

The creatures split us into groups and took us to the tubes. Aside from a few pieces of equipment, the tubes were clear. We stood in front of our chosen tube, and a green-suited creature scanned us again. It said something to a creature near the pad, and it typed something in on the screen. The green-suited creature filled a needle with the content of the vials and injected me. My breathing slowed, and my throat burned. I felt like someone had taken all the moisture out of my body. Breathing in the highly humid air helped immensely. 

I felt lethargic as they shoved my body into the tube. I looked around to see most of my group mates in their respective tubes, all struggling to stay conscious. I heard a gurgling sound as the tube filled with a viscous liquid. It had a slight pink tint to it. Although this was a waking nightmare, it made everything look like a dream. A few creatures came close to the panel and clicked a few more things before walking away. I felt a sharp pain in the base of my skull. Everything fell black and numb as I floated into nothingness. 

~~

I woke up a long while later. More people in tubes were around me, and there were a few more creatures in the room: pressing buttons and tending to carts. A creature with a full muted blue suit came to my tube and clicked things on the screen. A small pull came from my head, and the liquid drained. A green-suited creature opened the tube and scanned me. I had almost forgotten how tall the creatures were. I still felt groggy, and I heard a few people mumbling in the distance. The room was extremely humid; it was like an entire lake was evaporated into the air around us; however, it wasn’t unpleasant. I looked around to see a few people coughing on air. A green-suited creature injected them with a purplish liquid and rescanned them.

We were led to another room, where the creatures lined us up and nodded to a creature at the other end of the room. I felt a small blast; it felt like someone had concentrated wind. I watched globs of the pink-tinted liquid blasted off me and those around me. It was odd to shower without water or soap, but we were deemed clean and led into another room with creatures in lavender suits holding uniforms.

The uniforms were a dark, forest green. We knew that they wanted us to change into them, but they all looked too small to fit. The creature that had previously been holding the uniforms gestured to us to put them on. It was surprisingly stretchy, and everyone was able to put one on. It covered my feet and neck, but it stopped at the wrist. The lavender-suited creature pointed to a corner with boots. They were large, but the creature pointed to them again. I spotted a little button and clicked it. The boots compressed on my feet, making them comfortable.

The creatures led us into a different room. This one had a large podium and the front. It was like a place a politician would give a speech in. We got lined up, facing the podium. The room was more colorful than movies about the future would lead you to believe. It had flat golden yellow walls and cherry red accents around the doors and floors; the floors themselves were a mosaic of vibrant blues, purples, and greens. There was a symbol on the floor and a similar one behind the podium. Several diamond-shaped tiles formed what looked like a wave, and several characters were together in front of it.  
A loud whooshing sounded, and a creature stepped out. Unlike the others, it wasn't wearing a suit. Its skin was light green, and it could almost be mistaken for white. Looking at the creature, it appeared to have no nose. Instead, it had small frills like fins coming out from its neck. It had arms and legs; it even looked like it had hands. The only odd thing about the eyes was their color: its eyes were a glowing yellow! It had no hair on the brows, but it did have small, green scales where the hair should be. It had hair on its head, but it was the same green as its scales. The hair was short and slicked back. It had small frilly fins where ears should be.  
It stood at the podium and looked over us; it then looked to the side and nodded at a green-suited creature. I felt a small pang shoot through my head as the creature at the podium began talking.  
“Greetings, I am General Dolga.” It began to speak, and, shockingly enough, I could understand it. It had a deep voice; it sounded like something had gotten stuck in its throat.  
“ You have had the honor of being chosen to live among us, Talanti. I know you must be confused but fear not. We are gracious and kind leaders. You will start life on our planet Glogia, with restrictions, of course.” The general laughed,” You will find it much better than your human life on Earth, even with the lessened freedoms. You are one of our more civilized conquests. We allow the more intelligent life forms the ability to live more freely than the, ahem, less knowing ones. You have had to be prepared to live on our planet as it is much more aquatic than yours. After you leave the ship, you will need to take classes to prepare adequately for life on this planet. We are even kind enough to give you housing and adequate nourishment. After graduation, you will almost be like a born citizen of Glogia. There is an alien assimilation hub accessible from most areas, along with protection officers in the assimilation areas.”  
Dolga gestured to other talanti: one had long orchid colored hair, very light lavender skin, and glowing green eyes; the other had dark blue hair, honey gold skin, and glowing, violet eyes.  
“ Officiator Maldaga and Brelto will give you identification and split you into groups to go to different assimilation areas. I hope your life in Glogia is fruitful.” 

Green suited talanti the gave two unsuited talanti small, button-shaped chips. The Blue-haired one started making motions to the ones in yellow suits to divide us into groups. I was placed in a group of ten. Maldaga and Brelto came over.  
“Hi, and welcome to Glogia,” The one with orchid hair spoke, “ I am Maldaga. Will you all please state your name. This group will be in Human assimilation housing block 1-C. We will use the information available to give you an I.D. code.” Maldaga had a softer voice; it was airy with a slight hiss.  
I didn’t recognize any of the people in my group; they must have been from a different part of the world. 

“ James Harker,” The first person spoke. He had soft-looking blond hair and light green eyes. His skin was pale and full of freckles. He was tall, but he wasn't a tall as a talanti.  
“JH-1C-H,” Maldaga looked to the next person.

“Viola Mills,” The next. She was very short. Her dark brown hair was full of tight curls, and she had deep caramel-brown skin. She had honey-brown eyes and looked like she could pack a punch.  
“VH-1C-H,” Maldaga moved on.

“ Billie Davis,” She had olive skin. Her hair was straight and jet-black with deep green eyes. She had several tattoos peeking out from the collar of the uniform.  
“ BD-1C-H.”

“ Julian Garcia," He was muscular with curly light brown hair and hazel eyes. He had lightly tanned skin. He had a bit of stubble.  
“ JG-1C-H.”

“ Katrina Brown,“ She had wavy auburn hair and pale skin. She had a trail of dark freckles across the bridge of her nose and around her cheeks, with forest green eyes.  
“KB-1C-H.”

“ Estelle Torsney,” I spoke. I looked down at my pale hands as they looked at the next person. Some of my curly black hair fell into my face.  
“ ET-1C-H.”

“ Daichi Ito,” He had short black hair with pale skin. He had a constellation of small moles across his face. His eyes were a deep brown. He looked like he had a kind smile.  
“ DI-1C-H.”

“ Dante Nelson,“ He had warm dark brown skin and dark brown eyes. He had cropped black hair. He was taller than James and looked just a little shorter than the shortest talanti in the room.  
“ DN-1C-H.”

“ Clyde Green,“ He had bright red hair. He had a slight tan. He had one green eye and one brown eye.  
“CG-1C-H.”

“ Olivia Carpenter,” She had short dirty blond hair and gray eyes. She was the third tallest in our group.  
“OC-1C-H.”

“Now that you all have gotten your I.D.s, we will make our way to transport. It would be in your best interest to be cordial with your housemates.” Brelto spoke; their voice was deep. It had the same hiss as Maldaga, but it was less prominent. 

“Please, come with me to your new home.”


	3. Chapter Two: Comfort foods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly for learning more about the characters. Sorry if it is going a bit slow. I can't promise that I'll spend less time describing everything, but I'll try to make things progress faster.

Brelto showed us to a small, glass pod. There were a few pieces of thin metal and a small box towards the back.  
“This transport will send you to your assimilation area, and an officer will be at the landing space to show you to your dormitory. It has been designed to fit your life form’s necessities; although, they are not vastly different from ours. It is more to make your integration less taxing. Feel free to be nice to your neighbors. There will be some talanti, but the majority will be other species. You will find that most are of lower intelligence, but we have ensured all understand a common language. Have fun and live well” Brelto waved us bye.

The pod traveled via air, and it let me see what new world we were in. General Dolga had been right: the planet’s surface was mostly water. Any land was clusters of islands covered in vegetation, much like a rainforest. The vast oceans were slightly lavender, but it was clear otherwise. In the sea, I could make out little towns.  
“What did they do to us?” The guy with heterochromatic eyes spoke. “I forgot to tell you all, but my name is Clyde Green; I’m from the United Kingdom. I had told those aliens, but I don’t think any of us were really paying attention.”

“They had to have done something in those pod. That General said they adjusted us to more aquatic conditions, whatever that entails. The one alien with blue hair, I think his name was Brelto, said we should all know the same language. They had to do something for that too.” She gave everyone a little smile. Her eyes lit up like she remembered something, “Oh, by the way, I’m Viola Mills, and I’m from Canada.” 

The guy with blond hair spoke up, “it might do us good to formally introduce ourselves. After all, we will be living together, and I’d rather be friends with you guys than enemies. I am James Harker; I’m from the United States.” He gave everyone a small wave.

“ I am Bille Davis. I’m from the United States as well. It would be best if we worked together to try and survive. Who knows what they did to the people they left. Hell, they might have destroyed the world as they left.” 

“I’m Dante Nelson, and I’m from Italy. My mom was Italian, and my dad came from the United Kindom.” He gave a sad smile. “I hope we can all get along.”

“I’m Estelle Torsney, and I’m from France. My parents were both astrologers, and I wish they could have come with me.” I willed myself to not cry in front of everyone.

“ I’d rather not be here. My name is Katrina Brown. I’m from Ireland. I liked space, but I felt cooking was more up my alley.” James seemed to perk up a little at the mention of cooking. “Before this, I was planning to go to the forest with my telescope.” She gave a pained expression but quickly smiled at everyone. 

“I think we all want a hot meal after this. If there is food at the dorm, maybe we should all make- or try to make- our favorite childhood meal.” Everyone smiled at James’s suggestion.

“I like that idea, but you all might not want to eat my cooking. I know I don’t.” everyone chuckled, “ I’m from Finland, and my name is Olivia Carpenter.”

“Well, we can all try to help as best we can,” Katrina offered.

“My name is Julian Garcia, and I come from Brazil. I’m glad everyone is trying to ease the pain of all this. I know I appreciate it. My family and I were celebrating my Aunt’s birthday when all this happened. ” He smiled at everyone, “ this is a good start to such a horrible thing.”

“At least we all seem to get along. What if we had a serial killer in our mix.” He shuddered, “I’d hate to be taken from my planet only to get killed by my housemate. My name is Daichi Ito. I am from Japan.”

Olivia laughed a bit, “ At least we know a bit more about everyone. You all seem too nice to kill anyone in cold blood.” Everyone smiled at that.

Katria spoke again, “well, we already have a group project of sorts. That’ll let us know everyone better.”

The pod got close to the ocean, and I could see some of the marine life. They were huge and gem colored; they ranged anywhere from ruby-red, emerald-green, or amber-orange. They had three fins- like dorsal fins- but on either side: one went the length of their side, and two smaller ones were sandwiching the large one. They had tiny eyes forming a circle, like a fly. The tail was split into two parts, each with two fins towards the base.  
The other was smaller, but it was still on the larger side; they were bicolored; some were parted by their right and left, others by their front and back, another by their top and bottom. They had fewer colors, but they were still brilliant. Most were pale yellow and pastel green.

We eventually landed in a small inland area. A Talanti in a pale-purple dress suit greeted us. They had cropped pink hair and brilliant, shining blue eyes. They spoke gently, “ Welcome to integration area C. You will find that, while there are a few home-world, most are of a less intellectual background. We try to mentally advance them, but most are used to do menial tasks. My name is Feermia; I will be assisting in your integration. Tomorrow, I will show you to the Alien Assimilation Hub. You will be able to go there to get work after you pass your required classes, of course.” She smiled at us and motioned for us to follow her. “The walk isn’t too far, but -as we have little landmass- we have tried to make the most of the land; this means that starting assimilation zones are too crowded to have transport pods run through. While you are now able to breathe underwater, it makes integration more difficult. We find that it makes the integrating aliens nervous if they were not of an aquatic nature, previously.” She turned around in front of a tall, narrow building. “See, we’re here already. We have supplied you with foods from all around Earth. Our foods shouldn’t cause you too much issue, as we have similar chemical makeups. Still, we will run tests to see what is safe for human consumption. You’ll have an automated cleaning service for the main areas, but the bedrooms will be yours to maintain. We talanti know the importance of privacy. Easy Integration Classes will start tomorrow; we will have your teacher alert you in the morning. Have fun, and make the most of your opportunities!” She waved us goodbye

“Did she say we can breathe underwater!” Clyde seemed to be bouncing with energy at this news.

“Yeah, but who knows what all is in there. I was afraid of the oceans on Earth, let alone this one,” Olivia shuddered.

“We can save any underwater exploration for tomorrow. I’d rather have something warm to eat,” Julian says excitedly.

The dorm was full of medium-sized class windows. The door was at the end of a tall staircase affixed to the building sideways; otherwise, it was flat. There was no space between this building and the next, and all were narrow. Ours seemed to have at least five levels; the roof was flat, with glass fencing around it. It was sky blue, with a rosy pink around the doors and windows.  
“We’ll get our exercise in; that’s for sure!” Viola chuckled out.

“Maybe we can outrun the problems to come,” I joked.

Inside was barren but colorful. On the entry floor, there was a space to take off shoes and place things. There was a small sitting area near the staircase. The couches looked firm, and the cushions were a sunset orange. There was a small table with a tall glass backing, probably a t.v. of sorts. Under the staircase was a room, presumably the bathroom. There were no decorations, save for a strange plant beside a couch. The walls were light green, and the floors seemed to be made of wood. They had the texture of wood, and they were sand-colored.  
“This place looks like a showroom,” Katrina looked around.

“Well, it might have had a personality before they cleaned it out,” Bille says. ”We can decorate it as best we can while we’re here.”

“At least we don’t have to unpack,” Dante added cheerfully.

Daichi put on a woeful face, “Oh, don’t remind me. I had just gotten a new apartment when all this happened. I’m glad I don’t have to move my stuff again, but I had to go through the whole process of thinking about what I wanted to keep- ya know, what sparks joy when you hold it- and I have to think about how none of that matters now.”

“Why don’t we all go and choose beds; maybe they’ll have given us our own rooms. I doubt they will be too different, but someone might prefer one floor over the other.” Katrina suggested gently.

“I claim the top floor,” Clyde says hurriedly.

“We don’t even know what the top floor is,” Viola says with a laugh.

“I’ll drag a bed up there if I have to,” Clyde responds.

“Why don’t we wait to see before we start claiming anything,” Viola reasons.

“We’ll see,” Clyde puts on a fake threatening face.

There were three rooms above the entry and four rooms below it. The bedrooms were all similar, and ten in total; the only difference was color choice. However, there were only two options. The rooms on top were a pastel yellow, and the bottom was a muted, mint green. They had a large bed in the center. In the yellow rooms, the bedspread was green; the green rooms' bedspread was yellow. Both sets had a dresser in the room and a shared bathroom at the end of the floor.  
There were two other floors: a kitchen and dining room with a small cleaning closet under the stairs; and a study and recreation area. The kitchen was directly below the entry floor; it had plenty of counter space, a sleek fridge and freezer, and a built-in stove. The dining room had a glass table with ten cushioned chairs; near the table hung a painting. It looked like a fish with a kaleidoscope of gemstone colors. The study and recreation area was at the lowest level. In the recreation area, there was a tabletop game with instructions on top. There was a small shelf filled with what appeared to be board games. The study area had bookshelves and five desks. The desks each had two chips on them, much like what the Talanti had been using as tablets.  
“ I still claim the top floor,” Clyde says.

“I claim a room below the kitchen,” Katria decided.

“And, I’ll take the other one,” James echos.

“I take the lowest one,” Daichi claims.

“If no one else wants it, I’ll have the other top room,” I suggest.

“ I can take the other bottom-most room,” Billie says.

“I have no problem taking the second top floor,” Dante comments.

“I’ll take the room closest to the door,” Viola says.

“I’ll take the other one, Viola,” Julian adds.

“I’ll take the last one,” Olivia claims.

“Well, now that that’s decided, we can start making our feast,” James rubs both hands together, “ I’m not gonna brag, but I know my way around a kitchen.”

We all made our way to the kitchen. Katrina and James seemed energetic. Oppositely, Olivia seemed to be nervous.  
“Like I said, you all will have to help me. I don’t know my way around the kitchen at all.” Olivia kept looking at James and Katrina.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you out. It’ll be more fun if we work together anyway,” Katrina gave her a warm smile.

“What does everyone plan on making?” Viola asks. “ I plan to make poutine, but I might have to go without the cheese curds.”

“I want to make sukiyaki if there is a heavy-bottomed pot,” Daichi says. “My mom used to make it a lot, especially during the winter. I watched her make it often when I was a child, and I helped her when I was a teenager. I should have a pretty good grasp on how to make it.”

“That’s sweet. My mom never let me help her in the kitchen,” Olivia laughed. “She was a sweet lady, but she was militant in the kitchen. My favorite thing she made silakat. It is basically salty grilled herring with lime juice and peppercorns. It shouldn’t be too hard, especially with help.”

Olivia gives a small smile as Katrina pats her back.“Yeah, I can definitely help with that,” Katrina smiled back at her, ”I just want to make meat and potatoes. I find that is the most comforting, and it shouldn’t take too long.”

“I want to make beans and rice. My mom had passed away when I was little, so my dad had to cook. He worked pretty often, so most meals were quick. He used to make beans and rice pretty regularly, but I never got sick of it,” Billie had a wistful smile on her face.

“My parents were both pretty busy, but when they had a holiday they always made me Croque Monsieur. It is a lot like grilled cheese, but it has some extras.” I said

“It is a dessert rather than a meal, but I want to make hot chocolate. My mom made it for me on all of the colder holidays and fairly often during winter. It isn’t too complicated, but It’ll be pretty comforting.” James seems to be beaming with excitement.

“I want to make shrimp scampi; my dad made it when he had a day off. His scampi has remained one of my favorite foods.” Dante gave everyone a bright smile.

“I’m no expert at cooking, but I’ve gotten pretty good at making potato soup. My grandma raised me, and she took to teaching me some recipes or at least writing them down. “ Clyde looked to be thinking.

“ My grandma used to make a black bean stew of sorts when I’d go over to her house. I’d go to stay there for a week anytime I could. I should be able to make it easy; she liked it when I helped her in the kitchen. “ Julian says.

“We really will have a feast ahead of us. I’m glad we don’t have to worry about dishes or anything; this would be a mess to clean up after,” Katria joked.

Everyone seemed to have a good time both when we were cooking and eating. Thankfully, everyone was able to make their desired meals, with some alterations: Daichi had to add tofu instead of meat, Viola couldn’t add cheese curds, Julian couldn’t put bacon in his stew, and I had to use mozzarella instead of brie. I felt that it affronted the sandwich, but it was still delicious. Everything was great, even with the changes. We were all able to go to bed happy with warm bellies. Even though this has been terrifying, we might find a way to make it through this.


End file.
